Belle of the Ball
by Delena-Temptations
Summary: Elena is the golden girl of Mystic Falls and has her eyes on one person in particular, Damon Salvatore. At the annual Masquerade Ball she intends to make her life-changing move. Will she succeed or will he have absolutely no interest in her?
1. Hidden Identities

That time of year was upon all of Mystic Falls's residents, the highly anticipated Mystic Falls Masquerade Ball. It was only the most important event held each year in honor of the founders of the town many people called home. It used to be held solely for the most prestigious families of Mystic Falls, but when many citizens began to complain, the council more than happily agreed to allow any and everyone to attend. As long as they followed the dress code of course, any old riff raff wouldn't be tolerated.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed, admiring her gown she'd be wearing for the Ball tonight. It hung on her wardrobe door, wrapped securely in plastic so that it wouldn't wrinkle. She had to look perfect, no one would accept anything less. Elena was among the top wealthiest families who would be attending the Ball. People respected her parents and thought highly of her, and there was no way in hell she'd disappoint. Elena loved to wear beautiful dresses, it was one of her favorite pastimes.

Her mother walked into her room in a silk robe, putting a pair of diamonds earrings into her ears. "Why aren't you getting ready, sweetheart?" She asked in her typical soft voice. "The Ball starts in 2 hours." Elena nodded and stood up from her bed. "I know, mom. It shouldn't take me long." She then kissed Mrs. Gilbert on the cheek and smiled at her. "I can't get dressed with you standing here," Elena said with a laugh.

Once her mother left her alone, Elena took the dress out of the plastic covering and slipped it over her slim figure. The dress was purple and black, complete with a corset that easily tied across the back. It looked even more gorgeous on her and made her look flawless in all the right places, it was a perfect fit. "I'm ready Cassandra," she called out to her professional makeup and hair stylist. As Cassandra entered the room, Elena slipped her small feet into her heels and sat at her vanity. Elena looked into the mirror all the while she was finishing off her look and thanked her once Cassandra's job was done.

She took a last look at the perfect reflection staring back at her and smiled to herself, then grabbed the most important thing to complete her look...her mask.

Elena and her parents arrived at the Ball on time as per usual. Before entering, Elena slipped on her mask carefully over half pinned up, half loose curled hair and curtsied politely at the doorman. Elena greeted everyone she came into contact with and received many compliments on her attire for the evening. "You look beautiful, Elena." was what many people said to her. She took each compliment with a smile and a gracious "Thank you, you do as well."

The elegant mask hid her identity well, which is exactly what she hoped for because she had a secret agenda. A certain man, by the name of Damon Salvatore had a key to her heart. She really wanted to impress him tonight. They'd never met formally before, but she'd seen him around town plenty of times and from the moment she laid eyes on him she knew she wanted to be his forever. She never gave the slightest interest in anyone else.

Call it love at first sight. Elena didn't have the nerve to approach him at any other time and what better time than at a mysterious masquerade ball. This night was meant for adventure and Damon would be her first successful conquest; she was determined.

She hadn't seen a sign of Damon the entire night. It was already 8:30 and wouldn't be long before people would start saying their goodbyes. There had to have been a few hundred people here and she prayed that was the reason why she hadn't spotted him yet, if she misses her chance she may not get another. The gentleman's masks made it 10x harder to determine who they were, being the point, but she wanted this night to work out in her favor. She wanted to finally introduce herself to Damon and stop being such a wuss.

Elena stood at the concession table and made small talk with guests who approached her. She tried her best to put up a facade despite how she really felt inside.

Something caused Elena to glance passed the young woman she was speaking to and that's when she saw him, dressed in a black tuxedo that showed off his muscular build; she knew it was him because he'd taken a moment to adjust his mask and she saw his crystal blue eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry," Elena said as she lifted a finger to excuse herself from her recent conversation. He stood alone, giving Elena the perfect opportunity to approach him.

"I think you're the only person here I haven't introduced myself to." Elena said in the sexiest voice she could muster once standing opposite him. Flirting usually helped in situations like this, so she intended to use it to her advantage. "My name is -"

"Elena, is it? Elena Gilbert." Interrupted Damon with this sort of sly smile, his eyes smoldering. How did he know her name? Was he interested in her as well?

His interruption caught Elena by surprise and she swallowed and nodded. She smiled at him, her chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into his beyond her mask. She was done pretending. Since he knew hers there shouldn't be a problem with her knowing his as well. "Yes, and you are Damon. Damon Salvatore."


	2. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 2: Date Night**

"Oh Caroline, he's incredible." Elena gushed to her friend with a delighted sigh. She held Caroline's hands in hers as she explained everything that happened the night before. Caroline wasn't able to go to the ball because her and her parents had a flight delay from London. She hated her best friend wasn't there and had to tell her the good news regarding Damon. He was the perfect gentleman. He was flawless.

Caroline giggled in a high pitch, her eyes widening at every word that spilled from Elena's mouth. "I'm so happy for you Elena! It's about time you've found someone who can handle a woman like you." She said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"I know." Elena smiled with a look of love on her face. Even though they had met last night, she felt a connection with him. "I know we met less than 24 hours ago, but I think he's the one Care."

_Flashback_

Damon nodded with a look of amusement painted across his defined features. "Now, how did you know my name?" He asked Elena, an eyebrow cocked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Salvatore." Elena responded nonchalantly.

"Well, how could I not know the name of the most talked about girl in town?" Damon said and took a step closer to her. "Not to mention this isn't a very big town and you are quite popular."

The fact that Damon actually knew she existed caused her cheeks to grow red. "I've seen you around a lot Damon. I've just never gotten the courage to speak to you." Elena may appear to be outgoing, but she was actually a shy, reserved person who didn't like a lot of attention. She'd grown up in the spotlight yet still wasn't used to it.

"Aw, that's so cute." He teased, though he became serious almost instantly. "I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you as well, Elena." Damon flashed his stunning smile and offered a hand to Elena. "May I have this dance, madam?"

"Of course you can." Elena slipped her hand in his as he led her to the grand ballroom. Her heart pounded in her chest. Damon was charismatic. If he took that mask off, all eyes would be on him which made Elena uneasy. She wanted his full attention and by the looks of it, she had it but was still paranoid. She wasn't afraid to kick someone's ass to in order to show him she meant business.

Damon pulled Elena into his chest as soon as the final song of the night began playing and wrapped his arms smoothly around her tiny waist, his fingers laced in hers at their side. She curled her arm around Damon's neck and pressed herself against him in a respectable manner. She glanced around at the other guests, catching one woman and man kissing each other with a happy smile on their faces. They were her parents. She dreamed she would share a love like there's with someone and she prayed that someone would be Damon. Actually, it would happen. They'd grow old together. Yes, all of this was moving very fast in her mind, but she had a feeling everything would work out for them, that they'd fall in love. Damon and Elena swayed to the beat of the slow-paced song, quiet chatter swirling around the room.

"So are you enjoying your evening?" She asked him and perched her chin on his shoulder, following his skillful lead.

"Honestly, I was debating whether or not to come at all. These events aren't as much fun without someone to share it with." Damon said and twirled her around on cue, pulling Elena back in front of him. He stared down at her. "Good thing I swallowed my pride. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you."

Wow, Damon wasn't playing hard to get at all. He was being honest with her and she was expecting more of an effort for him to share his feelings about her. Maybe she was over thinking his words, but she couldn't shake the feeling he truly liked her in such a short amount of time.

Elena met Damon's gaze and smiled. "It sounds like fate if you ask me."

Damon chuckled and dipped her gracefully as the song ended. He didn't lift her up right away, instead he leaned his face mere inches from hers. "I couldn't agree more Elena." He then placed a quick kiss upon her lips.

Elena's lips tingled once he pulled away and brought her body upright and she swallowed nervously. Elena didn't know what to do or say. She refused to stand there and look like an idiot, so she cleared her throat and looked around at the people around her. They were all making their way out of the ballroom. Mystic Falls Masquerade Ball had come to an end.

"Uh, I better find my parents, they are my way home. This dance was the perfect ending to a wonderful night. Thank you, Damon." Without thinking, Elena hugged him and his arms instantly snaked around her waist. She didn't want to let go of him, but forced herself to keep it short and sweet. As she was about to turn and leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, allow me to drive you home Elena. It would be no trouble at all."

Elena internally rejoiced at his offer. She wouldn't turn down the opportunity to spend more time with him.

"I'd love that. Excuse me for a moment so I can tell my parents they can go on without me." Elena smiled and scampered off towards her parents who were talking to the mayor and his wife. She pardoned her mother and pulled her off to the side by her elbow.

"Mom, I'm going to get a ride with Damon. He's standing right over there." Elena nodded in the direction of where he stood.

"Oh, he sure is handsome." Mrs. Gilbert stated as she followed her daughter's hint.

"I know, but mom, don't stare!" Elena said quietly, her voice laced with authority. She didn't want her mother to embarrass her.

"Alright, sweetie, go on I'll tell your dad." Her mother assured her with a kiss on Elena's cheek. Elena was 19 and fully capable of making her own decisions, but she respected her parents and did everything she could to keep them from worrying about her.

"Thanks. Tell daddy I love him." She then rushed back across the ballroom and over to Damon, afraid that she had kept him waiting too long.

"Ready?" Elena asked him with a happy smile. Her eyes sparkled with adoration.

Damon gave her a nod, along with a smile that matched her level of enthusiasm. He was just as infatuated with her as she was with him. "I am now." He paused for a moment before taking Elena's hand and twining his fingers with hers. Elena smiled even wider, if it were possible, and walked closely alongside him to the main entrance where they waited for the valet to return his car.

Around the corner came a 2014 Mercedes Coupe. Elena was pleasantly surprised in his taste of car. It had a sleek black body and quite frankly fit his demeanor perfectly. Damon thanked the valet and tipped him a generous amount. He wasn't the type of man who showed off his wealth or status that people would typically associate someone with if they saw what he possessed. Elena could tell he was the opposite and valued what he had in life.

Damon opened the passenger door for her and gestured inside, a smile traced on his lips all the while.

"Thank you." Elena climbed in and Damon closed the door after her. He was around to the driver's side in a flash and was turning the corner onto the dark road leading home in no time.

Elena looked out the side view mirror and watched the brightly lit mansion fade away into the distance. For majority of the time they both sat in silence, not even the radio was playing. The silence wasn't awkward, though. Elena simply enjoyed being in Damon's presence. About 20 minutes later Damon was driving up Elena's long winding cobblestone driveway. She was going to question how he knew where she lived since she gave him no direction at all, but stopped herself. Basically everyone in town knew where she resided.

Damon stopped in front of her door and they said nothing. He was looking straight ahead with an expression as if he was contemplating something while Elena had her eyes on her glued to her lap. Damon then got out of the car and went around, opening the door for her. He took her hand to help her out and walked up the staircase to her door, which was lit by two lamps posted on either side.

Elena inhaled a deep breath and turned to face Damon. "Thanks for giving me a ride. I really appreciate it." She said and smiled up at him. She had her hand on the handle and was about to go inside when she felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Damon sighed deeply. "I don't want to be too forward, but I would love to take you on a date tomorrow night. Will you available?" He met her eyes only after he was finished asking his question. Was he nervous? She'd never in a million years turn him down.

All Elena could do was smile softly at him and nod her head. She was hoping he'd ask her ever since he kissed her during their dance. "Yes. I'll go out with you Damon. What time would you like to pick me up?"

"Is 7 okay?" He asked, obviously relieved she didn't hurry into her house and slam the door in his face.

"That's perfect." Elena did something she'd probably regret later on. She kissed him. It wasn't like earlier, it was longer. She wanted to leave him wanting more.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Damon." She said while walking inside the house. She turned briefly to catch a look at his face. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. _Yes._ She thought to herself as she waved goodbye to him and closed the door. She'd seen enough romance movies to know kissing a man and then leaving them on the porch to think about what just happened drove them crazy.

After hearing Damon pull off, Elena climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She peeked into her parent's room first and they were both in bed already.

She should have been exhausted but getting asked out by THE Damon Salvatore made her giddy with excitement. Elena quickly stripped out of her ball gown and removed her makeup and lied down in her bed. She thought about all that occurred tonight and before she knew it, sleep overcame her. That was the best night's sleep she'd gotten in what seemed like a very long time.

_Present Day_

"This is like out of fairytale, Elena. You're the princess and he's your knight in shining armor!" Caroline chimed in. She was a sucker for a good love story. Ever since she was a junior in high school she'd been dating Tyler Lockwood. They really made a beautiful couple. Now that it was Elena's turn to be happy, Caroline couldn't help but share in her excitement.

The clock on Elena's bedside table sounded 5 strokes. It was 5 o'clock and she'd have to start getting ready for her date.

"Caroline will you stay with and help me get ready? I want your input on everything." Elena clasped her hands together in a praying position, poking out her bottom lip. "Please?"

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend. Elena could be very dramatic at times and this was one of them. "Is that even a serious question? Of course I'll stay Elena."

They both jumped from Elena's bed, Caroline going into her closet and Elena going into the bathroom. Elena showered, washed and blow-dried her hair and came out of the bathroom as she was tying her robe in place. A flood of steam followed her out of the bathroom. She went into her closet to find Caroline holding five dresses in one hand.

Caroline turned around to face her and pouted. "I can't decide between these five." She said, walking out of her large closet, placing the dresses one-by-one on her bed. "You'd look gorgeous in any of them."

"Hm, I say we go with the little black dress. You can't go wrong with it. Plus, it's not over the top and he didn't tell me where he's taking me." Elena answered.

"Duh, Elena. He's not supposed to tell you. It's called the element of surprise." Caroline informed her with a playful smile. "Anyway, black dress it is. Now go on and change! I'll do your hair while you do your makeup."

Elena grabbed the hanger with the black dress and went into the bathroom. It didn't take her long at all to change and when she walked out Caroline smiled wide. Elena pulled her long brown hair from beneath the back on the dress.

"See, I told you you'd look fabulous." Caroline praised herself and she folded her arms across her chest. The dress had a subtle zipper in the back. It had crystal beading across the neck and was strapless. Probably the most attractive feature is that it hugged her curves in all the right ways. Damon was sure to be awestruck.

Elena smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Care." She then sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror.  
"Okay, you can do whatever you want to my hair. Whatever you think would look best." Elena trusted Caroline's sense of style and left it all up to her as she applied her makeup. She decided to do smoky eyes that complimented the color of the crystals laced in her dress. Elena added a little bit of blush and red lipstick. Caroline curled her hair elegantly and pinned half of it up in the back. The rest of Elena's hair hung loosely down her back and shoulders.

Caroline gripped Elena's shoulders and they both looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"All done." She sang. "You look beautiful."

Elena stood up and hugged Caroline in the best way possible as to not mess up her Caroline's masterpiece. "Thank you so much Caroline. I don't know what I'd have done without you. You're the best."

"Anytime. You know I'm always here for you." She said and pulled away, smiling brightly at Elena.

There was a light knock on the door and in came her Mrs. Gilbert. "Damon's downstairs with your father, but don't worry I told Grayson to take it easy. He seems like a very wonderful young man."

Elena nodded at her mother and grabbed her silver clutch. "I'd better be going, then." She was more than a little nervous about this date. Damon was sure to take her some place special and Elena knew that in reality she had no reason to be so worried.

Her mother kissed Elena's cheek and smiled, her eyes filled with love. "You have a great time tonight, darling. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Elena chuckled and shook her head. "Thank mom, I won't." She quickly gave Caroline a final hug and waved at them as she departed her room. As soon as she walked out she could hear her dad and Damon speaking downstairs. Her dad was very protective over Elena, as fathers should be. But sometimes he took it to the extreme. He seemed to forget he was a dad, not an interrogator on the police force.

Damon's eyes focused on Elena as soon as she descended the last step. He was speechless at how flawless she looked. She took his breath away whenever he laid eyes on her. Her dad turned around and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Grayson said to her.

"Thanks daddy." Elena quickly took Damon by the arm and smiled at him, then pecked her father's cheek.

"Bye, don't wait up!" With that, she hurried out of the front door, closing it behind her.

She signed and turned to face Damon with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry if my dad was intense. He can be a little crazy."

Damon chuckled and shook his head. "No, he was very hospitable. And you look stunning Elena."

Elena could feel her cheeks growing hot and she glanced up at him through her long, dark lashes. "Thank you, Damon. You don't look too bad yourself." She said, winking at him.

He ushered her to the car and helped her inside, once again showing off his wonderful manners. Damon went around to the driver's seat and put the car in gear and sped down the road into the dusk horizon.

* * *

Damon slowed his car down to a stop and parked at the end of the dock. In the middle of the lake swayed a yacht decorated with shimmering lights. It glowed against the dark waters and was the only source of light besides the coastline. Did he really go to these lengths to impress her?

Elena was flattered by what was in front of her and if it were possible, she fell in love in with him even more. Yeah right. Falling in love with someone who you haven't even had a first date with, but she was head over heels for Damon. Elena wasn't expecting something that extravagant and she was honored he'd bring her to such an isolated, intimate setting.

"This is where we're having dinner. I hope it's not too much.." Damon trailed off and looked over at her. The same nervous look he'd had before returned. It was obvious he put a lot of thought into his plans for tonight.

"No, it's not too much. I love it." Elena smiled enthusiastically at him, reassuring him that he had no reason to be nervous around her.

"I'm glad you like it Elena." He got out of the car and proceeded to open the door for her, taking her hand in his. He led her to a tiny speedboat and sat down next to her. He never once let go of Elena's hand, which made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Once they reached the yacht, he assisted Elena in climbing over the ledge and brought himself aboard. It was even prettier up close. The lights hung around the door leading to the table set up for two. As Elena walked inside, Damon stayed a couple paces behind. He wanted her to take it all in and watch her expression. There were candle set up on the table that sat on a bed of deep red rose petals. Damon smiled to himself as he watched her eyes scan the room. She liked it.

"And you were worried I wouldn't like this?" Elena asked, laughing unbelievably. How could she not?

Damon laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay. I probably shouldn't have been, don't tease me." He smirked and pulled out her chair, gesturing for her to sit down.

Elena raised her hands in defense. "I'm not teasing, I just.." She shook her head, unable to come up with the right words. Another laugh escaped her lips as she sat down. "I don't know. Everything is perfect."

He stopped to smile at her before taking his own seat. "I thought the rose petals added a special touch, but it's nice to hear you say you like it out loud."

Elena returned Damon's smile. A servant then came from behind swinging doors and presented them with their appetizers, tomato, cheese, and herb stuffed mushroom caps. They were delicious, Elena had to admit.

"Wow Damon. Did you come up with the menu on your own? Looks like I have a talented chef on my hands." Elena said playfully while sipping on her glass of water. She'd eaten her fair share of mushrooms.

Damon flashed another one of his breathtaking smirks, taking a sip of bourbon. "Yes I did. Just wait until the entree and dessert. _Then_ you can thank me."

It felt as if they'd been on numerous dates before this one. Damon was so easy to talk to and they had this explainable connection not many people were fortunate to have. She wanted them to last forever and Damon wanted the exact same thing. He didn't want anything less.

* * *

Throughout the night they were given their dishes and refills on beverages. Damon and Elena discussed many things, from childhood stories and their families. His parents seemed wonderful and she could hardly wait until the day he'd introduce her to them. They shared plenty laughs and each second that passed she felt like they'd known each other for months. For the main course, they indulged in grilled salmon with butter sauce and parsley on top of risotto; then for dessert, cheesecake topped with sweet strawberries. Women usually refused to finish their plates, let along eat a lot during a date but Elena finished everything on all three of her plates. It was too good to leave anything uneaten.

"Well, I don't know how you managed to do it, but you had them prepare my favorite foods tonight." She told him as she dabbed the corners of her mouth, smiling.

"I have psychic abilities Elena. I didn't want to tell you so soon in the relationship." Damon said to her, trying to stifle a laugh. "Does that turn you against me?"

That one word rang in her mind over and over again. Relationship. He actually said they were in a relationship which confirmed he felt the same way about her as she did him. This wasn't her over analyzing what he'd said since there's only one meaning behind it.

"Do you? If anything that makes you more interesting." Elena answered; her voice laced with way too much seduction. It naturally came out that way. She debated whether or not to bring up the fact he said relationship and decided what the hell.

"So we're in a relationship now?" She tried to act surprised and knew she most likely failed horribly. Elena was a bad liar and honestly didn't know why she was being so nonchalant about it when she was obviously about to melt into a puddle of happiness on the floor.

"If you're okay with that. I want us to be together, Elena." He admitted his expression serious.

And all this time she thought she was moving too fast in her mind. He was on the exact same page.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Elena answered quickly. She didn't want him to think she wasn't interested in him as much, though it was fairly obvious unless he was blind.

Damon grinned at her. They couldn't find any words to express their feelings and settled for staring passionately into each other's eyes for a few long moments.

Not long after, they got into the speedboat and headed for the dock. It was completely dark outside now and the reflection of his car was what led them back.

He was his ever so gentlemanly self and got Elena on the dock first, followed by him. They got in the car and Damon reversed until he got to the road, going back the way he came.

The dark silhouette of the trees blurred past, the road dark and never endless. Elena finally broke the silence. "Thank you for taking me out Damon. It was incredible." No one had ever given that much effort to ensure her of a memorable night.

"You're welcome. I'd do it all over again if it kept that smile on your face." He smiled and briefly took his eyes off the road to stare at Elena. She bit her lip, returning his smile. Her stomach fluttered around with butterflies at his words. He had this smooth way of talking and it made her nervous…a good kind of nervous.

"You being with me keep a smile on my face." Elena responded, finally meeting his gaze.

Damon turned up her driveway. It brought the memories of last night, a night she thought couldn't be topped until that moment. They walked wordlessly up the stairs, taking their time. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. As they got to the door, they both turned to each other at the same time.

"So, on our next date, will you cook for me?" She asked him, her eyes bright and hopeful.

Damon laughed and pulled her body into his by her waist. "I'll do anything you want me to do." He said, pressing a chaste kiss to her nose.

Elena couldn't handle it anymore and crashed her lips onto his. He willingly kissed her back, one hand cupping the side of her face while the other stayed on her hip. Ever nerve ending in her body felt as if it were on fire. She was lost in the heat of the moment.

She continued kissing him, grabbing the sides of his shirt to pull him closer. He was the first to pull away and catch his breath.

"That was quite the thank you." Damon whispered before placing a final heated kiss to her lips. "But, we have to stop unless you want me to rip off your clothes out here in the open."

Elena laughed loudly, taking a step back. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Damon smiled down at her, looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. "I love you Elena."

She was completely caught off guard. Yes, she loved him back but wasn't expecting him to say it to her tonight. It made her heart swell with joy he felt comfortable enough to utter those words one day after meeting.

Elena gazed into his clear blue eyes. "I love you too Damon."

He grinned, a happy expression painted across his handsome face. "It feels great to hear those words."

"And it feels great to say them." She responded, winding her arms around his neck before hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her as well, inhaling her sweet scent. "Go and get some rest. I'm only a phone call away.

Elena nodded and released him, unlocking her front door. She went inside and turned to him. "Goodbye handsome."

"Have a good night, gorgeous." Damon told her with a gentle smile.

She watched him go down the stairs and get in the car, then closed the door. There was no need to tease him anymore, he was hers. Elena went straight to her bedroom and flopped on the bed recovering from her initial shock. She couldn't wait to tell Caroline about her new boyfriend.


End file.
